A traditional wheelbarrow comprises a tray, two wheels and two handles extending rearwardly. It requires two operators to operate this kind of traditional wheelbarrow. A first operator wheels an empty wheelbarrow to a loading area and holds the wheelbarrow by the handles in a steady position while a second operator fills the tray of the wheelbarrow with materials such as stones, sand, soil, or the like, by using a shovel. After the tray is fully loaded, the first operator wheels the loaded wheelbarrow to a dumping area to dump the load. This kind of wheelbarrow loading operation, requiring two operators, is labour consuming and ineffective.